Never Say Never
by Fuyukichi
Summary: [AU] After twenty years of war, Zaphias Empire and Danghrest Kingdom make peace. Then, they decide to marry Estellise, the Zaphias' princess, and Yuri, the heir of Danghrest Kingdom. Will the two of them fall in love or will their origins separate them? Rating T for safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N :** _Hello everyone and welcome to the prologue of Never Say Never ! It's the first time that I write a AU, so I hope it won't be too strange or else. And I hope you'll enjoy it !_

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been ten years now that the war began. It was a ferocious war between Zaphias Empire and Danghrest Kingdom: many casualties, more and more damages, and in each country, people were starving.

The king of Danghrest tried his best to help his people, and to stop this war, but the emperor seemed to not want it. It was like the man wanted the full destruction of the kingdom, and it was probably the case. It was a pity, he thought and, looking at his children and his wife, he couldn't help but feel sad.

His eleven years old son, the elder, was playing with his sister's hair, while the younger was holding his mother's hand. The king would have smiled by seeing this picture if the war wasn't in his mind. But it was and he wondered if, one day, it would stop.

And then, his prayers were heard. One day, after twenty years of war, the Empire soldiers left the battlefield without saying of word, as it was totally normal. Some days later, the king received a letter from the Empire, announcing the Emperor's death.

Since this day, the Empire and the Kingdom tried to repair all the damages caused by the war, and made treaties. But the Council of the Empire suddenly decided that treaties weren't enough and asked for the two countries to be tied by blood. Thus, they wished to arrange a wedding between the former emperor's niece and the king's elder son.

And it was the beginning of a new peace in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Here the chapter one of Never Say Never, and I think I'm a little bit (or a lot?) out of character...I'm sorry for that. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia belongs to Namco Bandai. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When she woke up, she wasn't in a good mood. She stood up and went in front of the window where she could see birds flying and singing. She would like to be a bird and fly too. She could flee away of the castle and of her fate. Of course, it wasn't so bad, she could read all she wanted every time, but she would like to see outside. Well, she would see it soon, but not in the way she expected it.

Someone knocked at her door and she turned around before authorizing the maid to enter. The woman put her breakfast on the table and the young girl sat down, and began to eat. In the same time, the maid made her bed and all the things she had too. When she finished to eat, the maid helped her to dress up; this time, she wore a long green dress, with earing and the maid dress her hair with a hairgrip which was a memory of her mother.

It was the same thing every morning of every day and, soon, it would change. It wouldn't be the same maid, it wouldn't be the same breakfast, perhaps, she wouldn't be able to take her breakfast in her room. She prevented a sigh and stood up. Thinking that she wouldn't be here anymore hurt her. She wouldn't be able to see every people she loved, her cousin, her best friend and all the others.

"Your Highness, Miss Mordio is waiting for you in front of the door."

The girl frowned, surprised that her friend didn't come in; she never waited.

"Tell her to enter, please."

The maid bowed and went to the door that she opened and, then, her best friend appeared, pouting. Rita Mordia was a little bit younger than her and was one of the few genius mage of the Empire. She knew her since some years now, and she was her first true friend.

The mage waited for the maid to leave before say:

"I don't agree."

She sighed. Again, Rita was trying to convince her to not leave.

"I don't have choice, Rita."

"Yes, you have! Since when the princess of the Empire hasn't choice?"

"Since a long time."

She never had choice. Every decision, every things she did were decided by the Council itself. It had always been like that. She came near of the mage and, putting her hand on her cheek, she said:

"I'm sorry Rita, but even if I don't want, I have to leave."

"I don't want to let you into the hands of these…These…!"

Rita's face was red of anger and she felt sad. Of course, Rita didn't like Danghrest. After all, her parents died when she was little, because of the war against them. She probably was afraid of seeing her dying.

"Estellise…" She whispered. Then, after a moment of silence: "I'll come too."

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure that the Royal Family will accept it." Estellise answered with a smile, blushing a little bit.

She felt happy by knowing that someone cared for her, and she felt sad too, because she didn't want to leave Rita. She would miss her for sure.

"I don't care of them! I hate them! They destroyed our country and they take away my best friend!"

She knew that Rita wanted to cry but she wouldn't show it. The princess wanted to say that the Empire had a part in the war, but she knew that the young girl wouldn't listen to her. She was too stubborn for that.

"It's okay, I'll send you letters."

"It's not the same!"

"I know. But I told you already, I have no choice."

Rita mumbled and Estellise smile a little, to reassure her. She wasn't happy either. She heard that her fiancé was someone really special, who didn't care about his rank and didn't care about everything but himself. If she listened to the rumors, the heir was selfish. She wasn't sure to like him, or ever love him. Love him would be difficult, she didn't want to married him. But she must, for the peace.

Someone knocked at the door and she authorized the maid to enter.

"Lady Estellise, your carriage is ready."

"Thank you."

She looked at Rita who wasn't happy at all and then, she left her room that she saw for the last time. Her best friend followed her and she could hear her mumble while every people they met bowed before the princess.

They arrived in front of the carriage, where they found Ioder, Estellise's cousin, and probably the emperor-to-be. She came near of him and put a little smile on her lips. It was a false, of course, she couldn't smile willingly. Ioder smiled her back and hugged her, asking her to take care of her and to send him letters. Then, after last goodbye to Rita and Ioder, she entered the carriage.

And she left her home.

* * *

"NO WAY!"

He slammed the door and ran away, anger visible on his face. He didn't agree with this decision. Not agree at all. Why did he have to married the princess of Zaphias? He didn't even know her, and he was sure he wouldn't like her. Or even love.

He didn't want to be married. It meant the end of his freedom (or at least, the few he had) and the fact that one day, he would replace his father and be king. No, he didn't agree with that. He sighed and went to the knights' quarters.

When he arrived, every knight bowed in front of him and he answered them with a smile. If his tutor was here, he would probably be angry because of that. As he was a prince, he had to follow the etiquette properly, but Yuri didn't care at all. He didn't even consider himself as a prince.

He opened a knight's chamber door and went sat down on the chair, a grin on his face. The one he went to visit was in his bathroom, he heard, he would be surprised. And, as he predicted it, when the door of the bathroom opened, the man started.

"Yuri!"

The prince couldn't help but laugh hard and it took some minutes to calm down. When he finished, he looked at the man who wasn't laughing at all.

"It was fun."

"No, not at all."

Yuri tilted while his friend sat down on his bed. His blond hair was wet and drop of water were falling on his face. His name was Flynn Scifo and he was a childhood friend of Yuri. He wasn't from the noble, but he didn't care at all. After all, Yuri didn't consider himself as a prince, and he thought that Flynn was lucky to not being a noble.

Of course, his relation with the blond wasn't seen very well, but he didn't care, and even his father and mother didn't mind it. Flynn was like a member of the family and he even was invited to eat at their table, when some other nobles weren't.

"Yes it was."

Flynn sighed.

"Why are you here, _Your Highness_?"

Flynn grinned while Yuri looked at him angrily. He knew that Flynn was mocking him, but he didn't like when his best friend dared calling him "your highness" or "my prince" or other stupid names.

"I wanted to tell to my poor _servant_ some news, but it seems that he doesn't care at all."

"News?" Flynn repeated, ignoring the word he used. "Which news?"

"I'm going to be married soon."

Flynn began to laugh and Yuri looked at him, frowning. Then, the blond stopped and said:

"Okay, stop the joke. Which news?"

"I just told you."

"Wait. You mean it was—"

"True, yes."

Flynn's eyes widened and Yuri wanted to paint his face right now. It was really fun, and he wondered why he wasn't good in painting.

"With who?" His best friend whispered.

"Zaphias' princess."

"_What!?_"

He knew that Flynn wouldn't be glad to learn it; after all, his father died during the war and he wasn't fond of Zaphias Empire.

"Why?"

"I don't know. If I believe Father, it's because Zaphias' Council thinks that we need to be tied by blood."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. What a pity excuse."

They felt in silence for a lot of minutes until Yuri stand up and said:

"Anyway, I'm sure I'm never loving her. They didn't need to expect a child from me."

"Never?" Flynn repeated with a smirk.

"Yes, never. What's the problem?"

"Never say never. You can be surprised."

Yuri frowned and raised his eyes when he saw his best friend's smile. Then he left the room without saying a word, but he knew that Flynn would follow him to make fun of him.

What did he expect? That he would love a girl that he didn't know at all and who was the princess of Zaphias?

No way.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _First of all, thank you very much for the follow, favorites and review, it made me happy. I hope you'll like this chapter too! (I'm not satisfied with it myself, but...)._

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a normal day in Danghrest kingdom, if we could say that normal day existed in the castle. When the three child of the king were together, forgetting about the etiquette, whispering between them, for sure, normal day couldn't exist.

Hiding from the maid and the knights, the three people went outside, running and laughing, while everyone was searching for them. The only three people who weren't worried, as weird it could be, were Flynn, the first prince's best friend, and the King and the Queen themselves.

They stopped running when they arrived near of the bridge of the exit of the town. They retook their breath and when it was the case, they began to walk, exiting the town.

"Would it be alright to go outside whereas Mother wanted us to study?" Serah asked.

Serah was the only girl of the child, and the second child of the king of Danghrest. She was a beautiful princess, loved by everyone and especially by children. In many points, she looked like her mother: big blue eyes, smiling face, long and curled black hair tied in two pigtails. She was eighteen years old.

"Well…" Yuri began. "We'll probably be scolded when we'll be back." Then, he took her hairs, playing with them, and continued with a smile. "It's not like we're not accustomed to that."

"I wonder because of whom."

The third child, and the second prince, Rafael, was grinning over his elder. He had the face of his father, but with the eyes of his mother. In some way, while Yuri was like their father and Serah like their mother, Rafael was a mix, with his blue eyes and his court black hair, his little nose and thin lips. He was sixteen years old.

"Hmpf. It's not like you don't agree with that."

The young boy laughing and Yuri couldn't help but put his head. He loved his sister and brother and in no way he would give them up. His family was his biggest cherished thing and even the princess of Zaphias couldn't steal it from him.

Thinking of his wife-to-be, he sighed, and his siblings didn't lose this one.

"What happens, brother?"

"Huh? Nothing, don't worry."

Serah wanted to tell something but Rafael stopped her by a head's movement. In silence, they walked on the plain in front of the town, like they always did on Monday. The other days, they were in the town, talking with people, playing with children. Even if it was usual, maids and knights were still pissed off by their behavior, but not even the king could stop them. After all, he did it when he was young and that's how he met the queen.

Serah opened her arms and began to dance in front of her brothers who looked at her with a smile. She loved singing and dancing and they were sure that if she wasn't a princess, she would probably make her passions a reality.

"_If only we weren't princes and princess…"_ Yuri thought while Rafael came near of Serah, annoying her. If they weren't of the Royal Family, they would be free. They didn't go far of the town and stood there, talking of everything: the last rumors about this or this noble, what happens during the ball, the conversation they had with their family's members. It was the only moment where they could talk openly.

Suddenly, they stopped to talk and looked at the horizon, frowning. They heard the same noise, and they weren't certain of what it was. But then, it appeared in front of them: a carriage was going fast towards them, an amount of dust behind it.

"Wait. Aren't they too fast?" Serah asked.

But Yuri and Rafael didn't wait and took their swords in hand, ready.

"Brothers…?"

"There are bandits behind them!" Rafael answered.

"Huh? You have good eyes."

"Serah, go back to the castle!" Yuri shouted.

"No way! I'm going nowhere!"

He sighed, finding that her dear sister was too stubborn for her good. But still, he was preoccupied by the fact that the carriage stopped. And then, he saw the bandits going near of the carriage. He cursed and ran towards them, soon followed by Serah and Rafael. When they were near of the carriage, Yuri saw one of the bandits opening the door and taking someone from it. It was a girl, a cute one, he thought, with pink hairs tied by a hairgrip. She wore a blue dress, contrasting with her hair. The prince moved his head, it wasn't the time to look at her.

"Release me!" The girl said, struggling.

This time, the heir didn't think about it and, shouting to let her go, he used his sword against the bandit. The man was hurt by the weapon, blood leaving his arm. The bandit gave him a bad look and left them, going behind the carriage. Yuri followed him, leaving the girl with his sister, and found his brother with the other bandits. Together, they fought against the bandits who left them after that three of them were defeated. They went back on their horses and left at once.

The two brothers looked at each other and Rafael shrugged before saying:

"It was fast."

"We're too strong for them." His young brother laughed and Yuri couldn't help but smile. "I'm still worried, though." He continued. "Since the end of the war, it's not the first time that bandits do things like that."

"Father tries his best, you know."

"Yes. It wasn't against Father. But I wonder why there are so many bandits now the war is finished."

"It's not because the war ended that people lives happily, you know."

Yuri sighed: Rafael was right, but still…Knowing that people were still doing things like that worried him. He hoped his Father could do something, that _he _could do something. Yes, even if he was only a prince, he was still the heir and had to find a way to help everybody.

He followed Rafael and went back near of Serah and the girl who were silent.

"Everyone is fine?" He asked.

Serah nodded and the girl looked at him. Her green eyes met his black one and, in a soft voice, she answered:

"Yes, thank you for your help. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here. "

"The more important is that you're alright." Serah answered, with a big smile.

The young lady smiled her back and Yuri took advantage of this moment to glance at the blazon on the carriage. He didn't know this one. Who was she? Perhaps she was from somewhere far from the capital and it was the first time she came? But still, it was strange…

"Lady Estellise! We have a problem, one of the wheel is broken." One of the woman who came with her said.

"Oh…Is there no way to repair it?"

"Unfortunately, the cabman said that we need an expert."

"What a pity…"

The girl seemed really bothered by this. Yuri looked at Serah and Rafael who nodded and he said:

"We're near of the capital, we can go to it and ask an expert to come here, if you want."

"Really? You can do that?" The lady asked.

"If we say so." Serah answered, the smile still on her lips.

"Thank you very much. And sorry about all the troubles."

Without another word, Yuri left the lady, soon followed by his siblings. They walked in silence until the town and met an expert. The man took his tools and left them quickly, leaving the town, with some knights that they warned.

"Will they be alright?" Serah asked.

"Probably. I don't think that the bandits will come back." Rafael answered.

Yuri wasn't listening, still wondering about the girl. He knew her first name – Estellise – thanks to the woman who was with her, but it didn't ring a bell. As a future king, he had to learn every name and first name of every noble of the kingdom, but he didn't know a 'Lady Estellise'. It was strange, or else…_A unknown blazon, a name I don't know…Is she…No, it's impossible. Father would tell me, wouldn't he? He didn't talk about it since that day, so…_

"Yuri, are you alright?" His sister asked, worried.

He looked at her and took one of pigtail before answering:

"Yes, don't worry. I was just thinking."

"About the girl?"

"Yes."

"Aw, love…" Rafael said with a grin.

"What!? No way!"

His siblings laughing and Yuri, pouting, left them, going to the castle. The two of them followed him, still teasing him about the strange lady – and they called her by her name, like they were already related, which really pissed him off now! – and soon, they arrived in front of the castle door. And then, they stopped, scared.

Queen Nathalie was here, and judging by her eyes, she wasn't happy at all. And they were scared of her; they knew that when she was angry, even their own father wouldn't annoy her.

"G- Good morning, Mother." Serah tried, scared.

The queen didn't reply and looked at her elder son. Yuri gulped. It wasn't a good thing.

"Where were you!? Your father wants to talk with you! It's important! Go see him now!"

She didn't need to tell it twice: Yuri already went to his father's office, ready to be scolded.

And, he didn't know why, but he felt that what his father wanted to say wasn't going to please him…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _First of all, sorry for the late updates ; second of all, thank you very much for all the reviews, I hope you'll like this this chapter too. Third of all, I'm sure I'm being out of character here, and I'm so sorry about that. Estelle is my favorite character, I understand her and I know how she is but...It seems that I have some issues to write her._

_Finally, because of all the works the university gives me, I'm not sure that you'll have the next chapter next week. I'll try my best but..._

_Anyway, enjoy !_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me. But Kurth, Nathalie, Serah and Rafael are mine! Oh yeah, I love the Royal Family...Especially Nathalie XD_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The princess sighed, still waiting for the carriage to move again. By the window, she could see the beautiful landscape of the kingdom. She was glad to be able to see it and she wondered if the Royal Family would let her going outside. She would like to see around, especially because she couldn't when she was in Zaphias. Of course, it was a poor hope, but she could ask for it anyway.

Someone knocked to the carriage's door, and she authorized the people to enter. It was the maid who accompanied her until the castle of Danghrest; when they would arrive, she would come back to Zaphias with the cabman…

"Your Highness, the wheel is repaired. We can continue our trip."

Estellise nodded, and the maid entered the carriage, sitting on the bench in front of her. They were near of the capital, and she wondered if they would see the three peoples who helped them. She thought that she didn't thank them properly and she felt bad for that. She didn't even think to ask their names…

The carriage began to move and it took only ten minutes to arrive in front of the castle. During this time, she was seeing Danghrest's people looking at her with astonishment and children asking their parents if she was a princess from tales. It made her smile. But now that she was in front of the castle, her smile disappeared as well as her carriage.

The girl was greeted by some Danghrest's knights, who bowed in front of her, and asked her to follow them. She nodded and followed them. They entered the castle, and she glanced at it. For sure, it wasn't like the one in Zaphias, but it was a beautiful building as well, she thought. The colors were blue and gold; at least, all the tapestry she saw was in these colors. There was paintings too, some from great painters. Sometimes, she could see a family on these paintings, different each time. _It is probably the former royal family, _she thought as she passed in front of a big one, with a young man and woman, and three children. Under the painting was written in gold "Lowell Royal Family -King Kurth, queen Nathalie, and their children, prince Yuri, princess Serah and prince Rafael." Lowell Royal Family…Her new family. So, one of these child, probably the bigger, was her future husband. She wondered how he was.

Estellise continued to follow the knights until a big hall. In the end of this one, there was a door, and they stopped here. One of the knights, a blond one, knocked at the door, while the others stood behind them, without a word. A voice told her to enter and, after opening the door, the knight said:

"Your Majesty, Princess Estellise is here."

Then, the knight let her enter. She took a big breath, ready to face her futures husband and father-in-law, and entered. She was in an office and there was only one man in it. Fortunately, she saw the painting just before so she could tell it was the king. Following the etiquette, she bowed the first, and he answered him with a bow too. Then, the blond knight apologized and, before he left, the king asked him:

"Please, tell Yuri to come here quickly."

The knight nodded, bowed in front of them and left the office. Yuri. Yes, she read the name on the painting, so, it was probably his husband-to-be. She wondered how he looked like, now. On the painting, as a child, he looked cute. But now, he was an adult, and judging by the rumors she heard back in Zaphias, he wasn't someone really reliable. But, if it was the case, why did the Council marry her to him?

"Welcome in our country, Lady Estellise." The king said.

He had a soft voice that suited with his appearance. His court black hair, his black eyes, his big smile on the lips, and his beautiful and warmth clothes told that he wasn't someone terrifying and bad, like they said in Zaphias. Again, she wondered why everybody was telling that without seeing him.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty." She answered softly.

"I hope that you will feel fine here. If you want something, do not hesitate to ask to the maids, knights, or even to us. We will happy to help you."

"Thank you."

Asking the Royal Family for something…Well, perhaps she could ask to visit the country, later? She could give it a try; even if she was intimidated by the king, he didn't look mean. So, with a little bit of luck…

"Now, let us be honest. I know that you do not want this wedding, nor does my son. I am sorry that the two of you are the victims of that, but it seems that it is the only way peace can exist."

Now, she was surprised to hear that. So, the king apologized for the wedding? And of course, like her, her husband-to-be wasn't happy at all with that story… She shook her head and answered:

"It is alright, Your Highness. If I had to choose between my own sake and my people sake, I will take the latter."

The king seemed surprised by her answer but still, his smiled grew up and, whereas he was going to say something, someone knocked on the door. Estellise's heart was beating against her chest faster than before, while the king authorized to enter and the door opened. She was going to see her future husband's face. She was scared and, in the same while, really curious.

She restrained herself to scream when she saw the man who entered. He frowned as well and she heard him say "I knew it".

"Is there any problem?" The king asked, looking at them with wonder.

"No, everything is fine." They answered together.

The king looked at them suspiciously but said nothing more about it. The prince Yuri, her husband-to-be, wasn't any more than the man who saved her from the bandits. What a coincidence! But then, it meant that he wasn't on his duties…So, were the rumors true? But if it was the case, why did he bother to save her?

"Lady Estellise?"

She startled and looked at the king who looked at with wonders.

"Y-Yes?" She answered, hoping that he wasn't asking something.

"I was asking Yuri to see you around. " The king repeated, still smiling.

Estellise nodded, understanding that he wanted her to know her husband-to-be. Then, she bowed and followed the prince who left without saying a word. When they were finally outside the office, he told her to follow him and began to walk without looking if she was ready. The girl restrained a sight and followed quickly.

Prince Yuri led her around the castle, showing her the beautiful gardens, as well as the many rooms there were in the castle. Then, he showed her the library and her eyes widened of amazement. It was a big room, with so many books that she couldn't count them. The library looked bigger than Zaphias' one, and she wondered if she would be able to read all of them in her entire life.

"You seem to love books." Prince Yuri said.

Estellise stopped to look at all the books and saw that she entered without asking, captivate by the room of her dreams.

"Oh, my apologizes, I did not mean to enter without permission."

"Huh? Why would you need permission? You can come here whenever you want."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes full of stars.

"Yes." Then, more for himself than for her, he continued: "And Mother will be happy to know that one of us loves books. She'll sure love you."

He seemed a little bit disappointed, and the princess remembered that the king told her that his son didn't want this wedding too. In a way, it was a relief to know she wasn't the only one, but on the other side, it made her sad. Would she live here alone, with nobody accepting her? It was probably the case, and she had to be prepared.

"So, shall we go?"

"Is there something else you have to show me, Sir Yuri?" She asked.

He nodded.

"The music room, where is Mother."

Then, he left the library and the girl followed him. She was going to meet the queen, her future mother-in-law. How was she? Would she be good with her? Or would she hate her for stealing one of his son? Even if she heard the prince telling that she would love her thanks to the books, she wasn't sure she would be pleased to meet her.

They arrived in front of a door, not far from the library and the man knocked. They could hear piano's notes through the door. After some minutes, they finally entered and the princess saw a woman in front of the piano. She stopped to play and then looked at them, a smile on her lips. _"Does every members of this family smile every time?_ Estellise wondered while the queen stood up and came near of them. The girl bowed and the queen replied before saying:

"So, here is my second daughter, huh? Nice to meet you, Estellise. I hope Yuri didn't bother you with his mood, or tried to scare you or else. In his head, he's still a child, I'm sorry if he bothered you."

"Mother!"

The woman laughed, her long black hairs following her moves. Estellise was astonished; this woman was the queen but, except the bow, she didn't use the etiquette correctly, and didn't talk the same way that the king talks. In Zaphias, she knew that every noble learnt to talk like the king, but perhaps it wasn't the case in Danghrest? But it was still strange. She called her 'Estellise' when she had to use 'Lady'.

"Oh, sorry son, I didn't want to put a bad image of you to your fiancée. "

Well, at least, she was a frank person, and Estellise could see on her eyes that she loved her son, and seemed to love annoying him too. _Perhaps it will be a little bit strange, at first, but I think that I will be able to fit in the family. They seem strange but they do not seem as bad as the Council told me. I did not talk to Sir Yuri's sister and brother, but from what I saw earlier, they seem nice people too, _she thought, totally forgetting of where she was.

"So, Estellise, tell me! What do you love? Tell me about the place you were used to live! Did you already catch some differences between our countries?"

"Mom, stop it, you'll scare her!"

_He called her 'Mom'? It is strange, it is not a word that nobles use…And she does not seem to mind it. That and the fact that he did not use the etiquette!_

For sure, she was astonished, and she knew she was entered in a strange family. But for now, she had to live with that, and for sure, her life wouldn't be the same than before.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Here the chapter 4 of Never Say Never! It's a long chapter, and I thought that I would never finish it XD_

_Thank you for the reviews! I couldn't reply to them before so I'm doing it now:_

**Tracy247:** _Yes, they're really different of what she learned, and of her own family. Everytime I think about Lowell Royal Family, I can't think of them as serious; at least, not between them. I hope you'll still like their relastionship!_

**Aoriki Matsumaru:**_ I'm glad to hear that you like the bond that Yuri and his mother have, and I hope that I won't disappoint you in this one!_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When he saw that Estellise and his mother didn't need him anymore, Yuri left the music room quickly, like a ghost was haunting him. Then, he took the hall to go back to his own room, where he met Flynn, just in front of the door.

"Poor girl, being your wife won't be easy." He declared with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks for being on my side…"

Flynn laughed and Yuri tried to enter his room, but his friend stopped him by taking his arm.

"What?"

"Training time."

"Oh, I'm astonished it's you who propose it."

"Well, I wouldn't do it if you weren't sad."

"What?"

But Flynn didn't repeat and they went towards the garden where they always trained. In the way, they met Serah who asked them with a big smile:

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancée, of course!"

"You already know her. She's with Mother in the music room."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

But Yuri didn't reply and left, Flynn just behind him. He heard his sister shouting something but he didn't know what. It was probably an insult; their mother told some time to time and they learnt them, to the misfortune of their tutor.

The two friends arrived in the garden where flowers began dying whereas autumn and winter were coming. It was a shame that all the beautiful colors were mean to disappear, soon replaced by the white snow. Even though he was born in winter, Yuri didn't love this season. The cold, the snow and the fact that he couldn't go outside without a cloak and without being able to spare with Flynn were the worst things in his life, if we didn't talk about his future.

Yuri and Flynn placed themselves in front of each other, taking their swords, ready to fight.

"Are you ready?" Flynn asked with a little smile on his lips.

"Always ready to kick your ass!"

"I'm going to teach you how to talk properly, _Your Highness_."

It was the signal and they began to fight. Flynn was shouting at him, telling him what wasn't good in his moves, as the Commandant – who was his true teacher – asked him. A little bit angry, Yuri accelerated his moves, trying to disarm Flynn, but this one was faster than him and, without any efforts, he won. The prince sighed while Flynn put back his sword on its sheath.

"Yuri, I already told you that you don't have to rush the fight like that. Anger won't put you on the victory, you know. Keep calm, don't let your enemy found a weak point."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Flynn's speech annoyed him. Commandant Niren already told him all of that, but he couldn't help if he didn't love lost. If only he could be as stronger as his teacher, everything would be alright, but, of course, fate have decided others things for him. First of all, even if he trained every day, he couldn't win against Flynn or Niren. Second of all, when it came to study…It was a total mess. He didn't love read or learn; his mother was always disappointed about that but fortunately, Serah and Rafael were the good child. And last but not the least, he wasn't as diplomatic as his father. King Kurth was someone really skilled when it came about the kingdom and all the problems there were.

"As always you lost, brother!"

Yuri grumbled when he heard his sister's voice and when he looked towards the courtyard, he saw that she wasn't alone: Estellise was here too. What could she think of his husband-to-be now that she saw him lost the fight? He pulled a face. _It's not like I care at all of what she thinks of me, _the prince thought. They would be married soon, but it didn't mean that they had to love each other.

_Please, I know you are not pleased at all with this wedding, but we need it! After twenty years of war, if it is the only way to protect the peace then, please, put an effort. I don't ask you to love her, I know we do not choose who we love, but…At least, try to know her and befriend her. Remember she will be a stranger here, alone. She will not know somebody so please, Yuri… _This speech of his father before Estellise's arrival came back in his memories and he sighed. Yes, of course he knew that she was going to be alone in an unknown country and that he was probably the only one who could help her, but he needed time!

Yuri put his sword on its sheath and after a moment of hesitation, he came near of the two girls. Then, he took one of Serah's pigtails to play with it and said:

"It's mean to make fun of your elder."

"I'm not even sorry."

"One day, I'll win."

"It's good to have dreams." Flynn answered with a grin.

Estellise was looking at them with wondering eyes, silently. She probably thought that they were strange and that she didn't want be here anymore. If it was the case and told it to their father, Yuri was sure to die. No, no, they had to do something! His father was someone really kind and all but when he was angry, he was terrifying. Yes, they were scared of the angry queen - even her own husband - but when the king got angry - fortunately, it was once a year -, not only the queen and the children, but every people who lived in the castle ran away from it. So, now, he had to do something.

"So, Lady Estellise," He began, noticing the sadness in her eyes but not knowing why. "Here is Flynn Scifo, my…best friend."

Estellise and Flynn bowed to each other before the blond man turned towards him and said:

"Did I dream or you hesitated to tell "best friend." ?"

"Oh, I didn't know if you could still be my best friend after what you did to me." He replied with a grin.

"_What?_"

Yuri wanted to repeat but then Estellise laughed and everyone kept silence to listen to her. Did she really laugh because of their argument? He didn't know they were so funny but it was a relief that she was laughing. His father wasn't going to kill him. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at them, ashamed.

"I…My apologies, I did not mean to make fun of you. It was just…It was so funny…I…My apologies."

The three others looked at each other before Yuri answered:

"Oh yes, it's really a shame. I must tell Father, you need to be punished."

She looked mortified and he frowned.

"I-I am really sorry! I did not want to!" She tried to explain, worried.

"Hey, calm down, it was a joke." He reassured, astonished that she didn't get the irony behind his sentence.

"Father does not really mind if you make fun of them, you know? It is not a big deal." Serah said.

"Re-Really…?"

"Yes. Take it easy. You're not alone, even if you think so."

Estellise looked at him with big eyes, like she was surprised by what he said and not knowing why, Yuri blushed. Seriously, his father was trying to kill him, it wasn't possible otherwise.

"Thank you, Sir Yuri."

Yes, Sir Yuri. For sure, they didn't have the same education; given the queen's background and the fact that the king didn't disagree with her were probably the reasons of why the Royal Family was less formal than the imperial princess of Zaphias. One day, they might be able to talk like that with her.

Wait. Why did he think that he would like to talk as with his siblings with Estellise? True they were going to be husband and wife, but it sounded like annoying.

"Whoa, Yuri is trying to be kind. What a miracle!" Serah said before leaving them quickly.

"Yes, run before I catch you."

Flynn tried to not laugh while Estellise tilted, probably thinking they were strange people. Then, after a while of silence, Flynn said:

"I'm sorry, I have to go back with the others. If Your Highness could excuse me…"

Then, the blond knight left them alone, and Yuri wondered what he could do. He didn't know how to start the conversation with the girl. He have never been with them; during balls, he had to dance with them but when they tried to speak with him, he only answered with a 'yes' or 'no' or only listened to them. It wasn't an inconvenient, even if his uncle always said that he wasn't going to get one like that. But it was different now. She was going to be _his wife. _

"So…Huh…" He began.

She glared to him with her big green eyes that the man didn't notice before. How could he? They were beautiful. He never saw green eyes like that. _Stop thinking nonsence! _He scolded himself.

"You know…How to say that? We're going to live together for a lot of time..." What a way to begin a sentence! "So, let's try to know each other. I mean…Well, let's try to be _friends._" He finished.

"Friends? Is it a custom to call his future wife a friend?" She asked.

"What? No, no, it's not…"

But then, she laughed again and he frowned. What was so funny?

"I am sorry, I know what you meant, and I agree with that."

Yuri sighed, understanding it was only a joke and he couldn't help but being astonished that she was able to make joke. Everything wasn't lost. He raised his hand, ready to high five her, but she tilted in wonder and touch his hand with her finger.

"What does that mean?" The girl asked.

"…That you need some lessons with Mother…" He answered more for him than for her.

"Huh?"

At this moment, a maid appeared in front of them, bowed and said with a monotone tone "Lunch is going to be served, Your Highness", before leaving them alone. Yuri asked his wife-to-be to follow him and they went to the dining room where the queen, the king, and his sister and brother were already, waiting for them.

Estellise and Rafael were presented to each other and after, all the family sat down around the table and waited for the meal. As always, the king was sitting at the end of the table. To his right, they were the queen and Rafael and Serah; to his right, they were Yuri and Estellise. They ate silently and Yuri found that strange. Judging by Rafael's glance and his mother's pout, he knew that he wasn't the only one to feel it. Usually, they were all talking, but it seemed that Estellise's presence prevented them to do it. It was a pity, he thought, because it was the moment where they could all talk with their father; it was a custom that he made to be sure to spend some times with his all his family.

"It's annoying…" Serah's voice said and they all looked at her, waiting the end of the sentence. "Why aren't we talking? We always did that so why not now? Mother, you have always something to tell."

"Serah…" Yuri began.

"I talked to Mother, not you."

"You want us to talk and then, you tell us to not talk? What do you want?" Rafael asked harshly.

There was a bad mood on the air, Yuri could feel it, and probably the king too because he said:

"Calm down, children."

Serah and Rafael stopped arguing, looking ashamed. Then, after a while, the queen said:

"Is there any problem, Estellise?"

All the eyes went to the Zaphias' princesse. She seemed to feel uneasy, here, with her spoon on her right hand and looking to her potage. The princess raised her head and looked at the queen, before replying:

"I am sorry, I am just not accustomed to eat with someone else…"

"Do you mean that you didn't eat with your family back in Zaphias?"

"I…Time to time, I ate with my cousin, but it was all. I always ate alone, that is why, I…I am not accustomed to hear people talking during our meal…"

Silence was surrounded them after that, like they decided to not talk by respect for Estellise. But Yuri knew it was only a matter of time. It was just that all of them realized that the girl didn't have the same education than them, and it was strange to imagining someone eating alone. She must been really lonely in Zaphias.

"I am sorry, I did not want to break the mood…" She suddenly declared, lowing her head.

"Do not worry. It is just that we did not know how you lived in Zaphias. We seem really different by our education." King Kurth said. Then, with a big and warm smile, he continued: "We just have to make you accustomed with our way of living, right?"

It was really his father, always thinking about everyone else, smiling to them to make them comfortable. No wonder why his mother fell in love with him. King Kurth had an aura who made you love him.

"Thank you." She answered with a little smile, blushing.

Yuri sighed; it was a matter of time for Estellise falling in love with his father. Not that bothered him in anyway. Not at all. She was going to be his wife, and his father, without noticing, was going to make fall in love with him. Steal her to him. Wait. No. He didn't care. He didn't know her. Okay, he needed to be friend with her, at least, and then…Then what ? Nothing. He sighed. That story of wedding really pissed him off.

"Yuri?"

And it wasn't the only thing that pissed him off. That story of heritage too. He needed to talk with his father about it really soon. He couldn't accept it…

"Yuri!"

Yuri startled, to astonishment of himself and his family, before replying hesitantly:

"Y-Yes?"

"Sorry to bother your thoughts, son, but I just said that tomorrow, there will be a ball in the honor of your fiancée."

A ball? He expected it, yes.

"Okay…"

"Whoa, you don't say "No way" or else. I wonder what you were thinking…" Rafael declared.

"He was thinking about his wedding and his future child, of course!" Serah said, joking.

"_No way."_

He shouted it and he didn't want. Now, everybody was looking at him, three were astonished, one was…Sad?, and the last one…He froze. Yuri could see in his father's eyes that he was going to have a bad time later.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…I need to rest a little or I won't be well for the meeting later. Excuse me."

And without saying another word or waiting for an answer, he stood up and took the way to his room.

* * *

It was near of five p.m when the meeting came to an end. The important peoples left the room, some silently while others were talking about the afternoon. Yuri sighed and gathered all the documents they used. Then, he left the room to go to his father's office for put the documents back where they belonged to. Behind him, king Kurth was following him, silently. When they arrived and entered, Yuri put the documents back into the bookcase.

"Can I talk with you?" His father asked after that.

"I know that you're going to scold me for my outburst of this noon." The prince replied.

The king sighed before saying:

"Listen, I know it is difficult and that the lunch was awkward, but you have to get used to it. I am sure that, soon, everything will be back to normal."

"Father, it's not…Forget it."

"No, tell me."

Yuri sighed. How could he tell his father? It was going to be difficult, but if he didn't say it, he would never be glad.

"I know that you're waiting a lot from me but…I don't want to be king. I'm not the good one." The man in front of him frowned and Yuri continued: "I'm sorry to bother you, I'm leaving now."

He opened the door and at this very moment, Kurth said:

"Wait. Stop thinking you will not be a good king. If I choose you, it is because I know you better than you do."

His son didn't answer and left the room quickly. A good king, him? No way. He sighed and took the way to his room. In the middle, he met his wife-to-be who immediately bowed when she saw him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes…" Then, restraining a sigh, he continued: "I'm sorry for my outburst, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was not scared."

Of course, she was lying. He saw the sadness on her eyes, he knew that she wasn't happy at all. He patted her head, saying again that he was sorry and, before leaving her, he said:

"Oh, yes. Please, stop bowing when you see me. I'll begin to think that I'm someone important whereas I'm only a normal people."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Here the 5th chapter of Never Say Never! I hope you'll like it, even if it really long (I'm not sure that the next will be that long) and that...Estelle is really OOC T_T I try to keep her in mind and all but for some things, I needed to be a little bit OOC and finally...Well, everything is OOC...Especially the last part...Haha...I hate me. And you can hate me._

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She signed the end of her letter before folded it and put it into an envelope. Then, with a little smile, she stood up and left her room. Estellise wondered how Rita was going now that they were separate, that's why she wrote a letter to her. In add, perhaps she wouldn't worry for her, but knowing Rita, it was going to snow before.

On the way to find a messenger, she saw her fiancé looking by the window. The princess came close to him and while bowing, she said:

"Good morning, Sir Yuri."

The prince looked at her and, for her big surprise, he bowed and replied to her. Did she just dream? _He bowed!? _

"Have you got a good night?" Yuri asked, and it was the second surprise to her.

What happened? Did she fall in another world? Or perhaps she was still dreaming? It was strange, since their first meet, she thought that he didn't care about her, and now…_Perhaps the king scolded him? I hope not. I do not want to be a argue subject for my new family…_But she would probably be soon, in any case. After all, the Danghrest nobles weren't probably too pleased with her coming.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good."

He seemed tired, or perhaps it was just her imagination. She wanted to ask if his night was good too, but she was afraid of being impolite; if he was tired as she thought, perhaps it would consider as a mockery? She didn't want to be in bad terms with her fiancé. So, she was going to excuse herself because she needed to find a messenger but, at the same time, the prince cut her and said:

"Do you want to go in town with me?"

At first, she was astonished. Did she hear well? In the town? She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again. The man before her frowned and said:

"I don't know which kind of answer is that mouth movement in your country, but here, it means nothing."

"In…In town…?" She finally asked to be sure of what she heard.

"Yes, in town. Is there any problem? "

"I…I…"

Estellise was going to cry. Leaving the castle and going in town, seeing every people was one of her big dream since she was a child.

"I am sorry, I was just surprised."

"Okay, what did Serah tell you yesterday? She told I was a bad man, ready to close you in your room, right? That girl, if I catch her…!"

"Eh? No no, it is not that at all! Lady Serah did not say a thing about you."

"Oh."

She tilted her head. Apparently, given Yuri reaction, Serah loved to annoy her big brother a lot.

"No, it is just…It is the first time that I am authorized to leave the castle…It is the first time that I can go in town."

The prince sighed and, patting her head, he said:

"Your life in Zaphias seemed really…_interesting. _"

"Well…"

"I'm waiting for you in the castle entrance in fifteen minutes. Hope you'll be at the rendezvous."

And then, he left her in the all. She looked at his back and only one thought was in her mind.

_I am going in town!_

* * *

The sky was grey as if the rain was going to fall in some minutes, but it didn't prevent people to going out. Around them, people were chatting, not looking at them, and children were playing. Estellise was looking at the town with amazement, excited.

"And you always come here?" She asked, coming close of a flowers merchant.

"Yes. As we're a little kingdom, Father always says that if we want to protect our people, we must be closed to them."

It was an interesting philosophy, she thought. The Empire was so big that they couldn't go seeing the people. It was what the Council said every time she wanted going in town.

"So you never left your castle?" Yuri asked. "What did you do all the day, then?"

"I read."

"All the day!?"

"All the day, yes."

Yuri scowled, making Estellise chuckled.

"You should try."

"No, thank you."

What a pity! She always thought that everybody loved reading, but her fiancé seemed thinking that it was a loss of time. She had to find a way to make him read. What could she do?

Suddenly, she felt a presence near of them and she looked at her right. And then, she saw him. _Again? He follows us since we left the castle. I am a little bit worried…_

"Sir Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"There is a dog that follows us…"

"Yes, it's Repede, my friend. And my bodyguard when Flynn doesn't come with me."

"Your…Bodyguard?" It was the first time that she heard about a dog being a bodyguard. "It is…Strange."

Her fiancé laughed before waving to the dog that came close of them. Then, the man talked to him and the dog barked, like he understood him. Estellise tried to pet him but the animal left.

"Oh."

"Sorry, he didn't really like to be petted."

"I see. I hope that he is not scared by me."

"No, don't worry for that."

Then, he walked again and she had to follow him. In their way, people were greeting the prince and looking at her either with smile, either with wonder, and she felt a little bit scared. Those people were _her_ people. At least, they would become, and she wondered if everything would be alright. Would they love her? Would they accept her? It was difficult for her, but she knew it must be more difficult for Danghrest people.

They arrived in front of a dress merchant and Estellise looked at one of them. There was a yellow one that she found beautiful. It looked like her blue dress, but the collar let see the neck and the shoulder.

"Do you like one of these dresses?" The prince asked and Estellise blushed.

"Well, huh…"

"If you want one of them, tell me, I can pay it."

"N-No, it is okay!"

"You know, it's a...custom that a man offered something to his fiancée one month before the wedding." He suddenly said.

"Really?" It was surprising. They didn't have a custom like that in Zaphias. "So I must offer you something, right? What do you want?" She asked curious.

"No. I just tell you that it was a custom that the man offered something to his fiancée." He repeated and she frowned.

"But what about the girl?"

"It's after the wedding. She supports her husband and gives him children. It's unfair, because she gives more than the man."

"Oh…I do not think so. If they love each other, they probably do not mind, right?"

He was looking at her with a strange look but, for now, she was thinking about the custom. She found it cute, even if the idea to make babies with the prince was still strange to her. She never thought about it. She was always thinking about the wedding and all, but never about the children, when it was an important fact. She would have to produce a heir later.

"So, which one do you want?"

* * *

Looking at the mirror, Estellise blushed, wondering if it was really her. The dress that the prince offered her was really beautiful, she loved it, but now that she put it, the princess wondered if it didn't show a little too much of her body.

"You're beautiful Your Highness!" The maid who helped her said.

"Do you think so? I wonder…Is it not a little too revealing?"

"Huh? It's only your neck and your shoulders. Some girls have worst dresses. Yours is a normal outfit." Then, she added: "Oh please, don't tell anyone that I said that…"

The maid looked totally scared, and Estellise felt sad. The maid helped her since her arrival and she liked her.

"Do not worry, I will not tell anyone. You are the only one with who I can talk."

The woman looked at her, frowning a little bit and answered:

"Don't worry Your Highness. I'm sure that soon, you'll get used to the Royal Family. I'm sure that the Prince and you'll be in love with each other and have a lot of children."

The blush on Estellise's cheeks grew stronger and she stammered:

"N-No, I…Huh…I…"

The maid tilted, but when she opened her mouth, someone knocked to the door and said that the Royal Family was waiting for her. Estellise took a big breath and, after a nod to the maid, she left the room. In the way, she was thinking about what the maid said; it was the second time that someone mentioned children, and fortunately, the ball would help her to not think about it.

She arrived in front of the ball room and she saw Yuri who was waiting for her. When he noticed her, he just said:

"Oh, you came…"

He seemed really disappointed and Estellise was sad. She thought that by their walk in town, the ice between them was beginning to break, but it seemed that she was wrong. The maid was wrong too. There was no way that they fell in love.

"…It means that we have to go in the room…Ugh…For a while, I was hoping…"

She tilted. Did she hear well?

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You…You are disappointed that I come…?"

"Huh? Nah, it's not against you. It's just…I hate balls. As I didn't see you, I thought that I didn't need to go."

So, it was only for that? It wasn't because of her? She still had doubts but she smiled. At least, for now, she wanted to believe it wasn't because of her, that he liked her even if he didn't show it.

"So, let's go, Father, Mother, Serah and Rafael are already in."

The princess nodded and accepted the arm that her husband-to-be gave her. Then, they got up the stairs and enter, while a man cried:

"Prince Yuri and Princess Estellise."

They entered the room and the princess could feel all the eyes on her. She was shy but she tried to not think about it. She had to be proud, to show them that even if she was a stranger, she knew how to behave properly. Or at least, she thought it. But despite of all of her will, she couldn't do it. She heard the whispers, she saw the black eyes, and the more they approached the Royal Family, the more she felt uneasy. She wanted to run away, to come back in her room, or better in Zaphias. But she couldn't.

"Ignore them, they don't deserve your attention."

She came in reality and looked at the prince who was watching straight in front of him, like he didn't say a thing. Estellise looked in front of her to see that they were near of her new family. They bowed in front of them and went beside the king. Then the king asked Yuri and Estellise to opend the ball.

"_What…?_"

The king looked at him silently, with a little smile, and suddenly, Yuri took her arm and conducted her in the middle of the room. Then, the dance began. First, Estellise was astonished to see that prince Yuri was a good dancer; by seeing him, she thought that he wasn't, but it was a good surprised.

"Thank you." She said, making the man frowning. "For telling me to ignore them." She added with a little smile.

"Oh. Well, they're only jealous because you're with a beautiful man."

She frowned. Prince Yuri was handsome, yes, especially with that red outfit, but hearing him tell that…It was really pride.

"It was a joke." He added when he saw her frown. "More seriously, take care. Some girls are ready to kill for having your place."

"I am not reassured at all."

"Me neither. That is why I'm asking you to pay attention around."

Estellise wanted to reply but the dance was finished and around them a crow was created. Girls were in front of the prince, telling things that she couldn't understand. In front, Yuri seemed totally lost, but him, as well as the girls, didn't look at her. She was suddenly all alone, wondering what she could do. The best would have been to introduce her to the nobles, but how could she do that?

"Estellise?"

The princess startled a little and did a turn to see queen Nathalie, smiling.

"Are you feeling alright?" The queen asked.

"Yes, thank you Your Majesty."

"Oh, please, call me Nathalie or Mom."

Estellise's eyes widened while she said:

"But I cannot."

"Huh? Why? You're my daughter-in-law, so it's fine, no?"

She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came. The queen was right, but she still couldn't call her like that. Perhaps later, but not now.

"By the way…Your dress is pretty, I like it."

"Really? It is Sir Yuri who offered it."

"Yuri did that?"

"Yes, he said that it was a custom."

"A custom? Which custom?" The queen asked again, interested.

"'_A man have to offer a present to his fiancée one month before the wedding.' _It was what he said."

The queen frowned and tilted a little before declaring:

"But there is not such custom."

"Huh?"

It was the turn to Estellise to being surprised. What did she mean by "there is not such custom"? Did that mean that the prince lied to her?

"Yuri told me that you seemed interesting by this dress, but when he asked you if you wanted, you said 'no'". A voice said. They turned and looked at Rafael who came near and continued: "So, he told you it was a custom."

"I see…"

She didn't know if she should be happy or not. In a way, it was a pleasure that the prince offered her something, but on the other side, he lied to her. Suddenly, the queen laughed and said:

"It's so Yuri! I think that nobody could tell that he isn't Kurth's son."

"What do you mean?" Rafael asked.

"I'm totally sure that your father would use something like that. When the two of them have an idea in mind, it's not anywhere else."

Queen Nathalie seemed amused and Estellise wondered if she had to be too. Prince Yuri and King Kurth seemed to be difficult to understand. Suddenly, Prince Rafael asked his mother for a dance that she accepted and, once again, Estellise was all alone. And once again, she heard them. The girls near of her were talking about her.

"She is from Zaphias, right?"

"I still do not understand how a girl like that can be Sir Yuri's fiancée."

"Look at her. Her hairs are short. Seriously, which girl has short hairs?"

"And her dress…Seriously, it is vulgar."

Vulgar? Did she look at her own dress?

"And seriously, Zaphias' princess for our lovely Yuri? No way. He deserves better than this girl."

Feeling bad, Estellise decided to leave the ball room and went outside to take a new breath. There, she sat down on the stairs and tears fell. _They will not accept me, _she thought. _I am from Zaphias, and Sir Yuri is the prince of Danghrest. Of course, they are jealous, but it is not my fault. It is all the fault of that stupid war and that stupid Council decision. I want to go back in Zaphias, to see Rita and Ioder. I miss them._

The girl was totally in her thoughts and so, she didn't notice the man who sat down beside her. That's why she startled when he began to talk:

"Is there any problem, Lady Estellise? If I can help you, don't hesitate to tell me."

She looked at the blond man and smiled a little, erasing her tears.

"No, it is fine, Sir…Scifo?"

"You can call me Flynn. I'm only your servant."

"But you are Sir Yuri's best friend." She said.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. You can call me Flynn. If we don't take Yuri's side, I'm inferior to you." He replied with a smile.

"You are not inferior. If you were, Sir Yuri would not be your friend, Sir Flynn."

He laughed and she couldn't help but smile.

"So, what's the problem? Is it because of the nobles?"

"The girls…"

"Oh yes. Well…I'm bad for that sort of things but you need to impose on them. And don't hesitate to ask Yuri, he would really be happy to help you, especially if it's for annoy them."

Estellise wondered. Would Yuri really help her? She wasn't sure. After all, like her, he didn't want that wedding, and she would probably be a bother to him. What if he was already in love with a girl? The wedding would destroy that love and he would hate her for that.

"I am not sure that he likes me."

"Yes he does."

She tilted and Flynn continued:

"He doesn't show it, but I can say what he feels. I grew up with him, after all. And he likes you. If he didn't, then he would never offer you that dress, believe me."

_ He likes me…_She wanted to believe it. She really wanted it. And if it was a lied, then, she wanted trying to make it true. If they were going to live together forever, they needed to like each other. If they were going to have children, they needed it too. And she wanted to be accepted, not only by Lowell Family, but also by the whole kingdom.

"Thank you…Sir Flynn."

The princess saw him raising his eyes, probably because of the Sir in front of his name, but he said nothing. He didn't have time because steps were heard and Serah, in her blue dress, appeared, a little bit breathless.

"Ah, Estellise, you're here."

Zaphias' princess stood up, helped by the knight and came near of Serah who tried to regain her breath.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, worried.

Serah smiled and quickly answered:

"Well, when Yuri saw you leave the room, he was totally angry…"

Oh. It was a bad thing. She needed to apologize properly.

"…against everyone."

"What?"

She tilted. He was angry against everyone? But why?

"He began to shout and he said that you were his fiancée, that everyone needed to respect you and all. It was amazing. It was the first time that I saw him so angry."

"He…He really did that…?" She said in disbelief. How was it possible? "Are you sure of that, Lady Serah?"

"Call me Serah, and yes, I am. And Father was angry too and nobody dare to speak and all. It was so fun."

"I'm not sure that fun was the good word." Flynn said with a mocking voice.

"Oh, don't kill the mood."

But Estellise didn't listen. She was still astonished. Her fiancée and her future father-in-law took her defense? It was incredible and, thanks to that, she could feel warmth in her heart. She was so happy…!

Once again, steps were heard and this time, it was her fiancée who appeared.

"Estelle!" When he was enough near of her, he took her hand and took her with him, while saying: "You need to come back and talk with them. It doesn't matter what you say; just talk, say what you want to say. And if someone is not happy with that, then, don't be scared! I know it's easier to say that to do but…"

"It is fine." She declared softly.

The prince stopped and looked at the princess, a little bit astonished. Then, she continued:

"Everything is fine. I will talk. I will do my best for being accepted. Thank you."

Then, without saying a word, she entered. She bowed before the king and the queen, who nodded, as if they were invited her to talk. She turned towards all the nobles; some were looking at her with bad eyes, others with curious eyes, but for now, she didn't mind it. She had to tell them.

"My name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein and I am…No, I was Zaphias' princess. I know it is difficult to accept it, but I am now the fiancée of Sir Yuri. If we are now engaged, it is because our two countries want to establish a lasting peace. I know that it is difficult to forget the war, and I do not ask you that; but we must move forwards, no matter what. That is why I try my best. I do not ask you to give me your trust now, but I would like to establish a good relationship between us."

And then, she bowed. Her heart was pounding fast against her chest and she thought that it was going to explode. She hoped that she didn't offense anyone, the nobles as well as her new family.

"Estelle, raise your head." She heard Yuri say.

So, she obeyed and her eyes widened. Every people in the room – except the Royal Family – was bowing in front of her. It was incredible; it was a little victory for her.

"Well done, princess." Her fiancé said. Then he raised his hand and, without thinking, she just put her hand on it. "Near enough…" He muttered while she wondered again what she had to do when he put his hand like that.

"But don't be too glad. Some just bowed because they didn't have a choice." Rafael declared.

"Oww, what a way to kill the mood." Serah said.

Estellise startled a little; she didn't see them coming. Some seconds later, the king told that the ball could continue and so, everyone began to dance and talk again. Estellise looked at Yuri and, with a little smile, she asked:

"Can you say my name, please?"

"Huh?" He looked surprised. "Estellise."

"No, not this one. You did not say Estellise sooner."

"Oh." He scratched his neck, embarrassed, and said: "Estelle."

She closed her eyes, trying to put the name on her heart. Estelle. It was the first time that someone gave her a nickname, and she liked it.

"If it bothers you, I can stop. I didn't want to offense you or else."

"Wow, Yuri is apologing!"

"Serah…" He muttered and Rafael laughed.

Estellise opened her eyes and, with a big smile, she answered:

"No, it is fine. I love it. Thank you…Yuri."

The two people looked at each other and she could feel it. The ice between them was broken.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ Here is the 6th chapter of Never Say Never! My fav part is the last one! I hope you'll like the chapter like the others!_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me. It it was, every characters' outfit would have been the Christmas Costume of the PS3 version 3 _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When he woke up, he wondered where he was, until he saw Flynn just above him. They looked at each other for a while, until he said:

"Okay, what happened?"

Flynn smiled shyly before saying:

"Thank goodness! You seem fine!"

"Flynn…?"

"What do you remember?"

Yuri sat down on his bed and looked at his friend, trying to remember what happened, but it looked like his memories didn't want to come back right now. He was a little bit confused.

"Where are we?"

"On the boat for Nordopolica."

Nordopolica? Oh yeah, he remembered a little. The day after the ball, his Father asked him to go to Nordopolica.

"Oh, Duchess Belius."

"Yes. You have to meet her, because of…"

"…A letter she sent to Father, about the monsters. There is more and more around Nordopolica."

Flynn nodded. His memories came back little by little and he began to remember why he was on this bed. At the port, monsters attacked them and, while he was fighting a little one, a bigger one came by behind and knocked him out without being noticed.

"I was lucky." He said, scratching his neck.

"I already told you to look everywhere." Flynn tried scolding, but Yuri could see that he was angry against himself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you properly."

Yuri raised his eyes.

"Yeah, you would have rather prefer to protect me than those children."

"Yuri! You're the prince!"

"Yes, and? If Father was here, he would just thank you because you protected his people. Geez, Flynn, stop blaming yourself for something that was my own fault."

The blond man opened his mouth but Yuri didn't let him the time to say something:

"Don't even think to argue about that." He said with a serious tone, the one he used when he wanted to use his status power.

He didn't like using it, especially against his best friend, but sometimes, Flynn needed it.

Some hours later, Yuri and the knights who came with him arrived at Nordopolica. They were greeted by the duchess's guards. They followed them until the coliseum. Strangely, the duchess' room was into the coliseum himself. When he was little, Yuri wondered why, but when he saw Duchess Belius, he understood.

They arrived in front of the door and, when the answer came, they entered. In front of them, a big "monster", as everyone would tell, but in fact, it was an Entelexia, a creature who only wanted to protect the world. Duchess Belius was an Entelexia who, on the contrary to the other, believed in humans; and she was a dear friend of King Kurth, she even saw him born.

Yuri and Flynn, the only ones who were authorized to enter, bowed in front of the Entelexia and she bowed back.

"Yuri Lowell. As always, you are a child."

"What are you saying again, Duchess? I am an adult since last year."

"Oh, for you, yes, but for me, you are still the baby that another baby show me almost twenty-one years ago."

Near of him, Yuri could hear Flynn who was trying to not laugh. Belius was so old that for her, everyone was a baby. The prince shrugged but didn't reply – Belius was one of the few people he respected a lot - and after a moment of silence, he asked:

"So, what is the matter, Duchess? In the letter, you wrote that there were more monsters, but I always thought that your soldiers were strong enough."

The Duchess sighed and answered:

"Yes, they are strong, but not enough, unfortunately. Furthermore, they fight with humans."

Yuri and Flynn looked at each other. Monsters fighting with humans? What a strange idea.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked, still shocked.

"I mean what you understand. They are together against us. And those humans are strange."

After saying that, she asked Natz, her right arm man, to come. The man arrived in front of them, carrying someone on his shoulder. Then, he let him falling on the ground and Yuri and Flynn looked at him. It was a man, near of their age, unconscious, with long blond hairs.

"Well, if you talk about the fact that he is unconscious, I do not think that he is strange." Yuri joked, but the Entelexia wasn't in a joke mood.

"Natz, put his shirt off."

The man nodded and did what his duchess asked. Then, the prince and his knight could see what Belius was talking about. At the heart's place, there was a big metal thing with a blastia in the middle. The blastia was brightening, slowly, like it followed the man's heartbeats.

"What the hell is that?" Yuri asked, forgetting to be polite in the presence of the Duchess.

"We do not know." The Duchess answered. "It is a Blastia in the middle of a metal thing." She continued with a smile, while Yuri raised his eyes and Flynn laughed openly.

"Thank you, Duchess, you are a big help."

"You are welcome." Then, more seriously: "We do not really know. I would like to send some of my spies, but we do not know where to begin. We tried to make them talk, but nothing came."

Yuri closed his eyes, thinking. It was something strange, really, and he wondered what it could be. He opened his eyes and looked at his best friend who seemed thinking too and looked back at the Duchess.

"Yuri, can I ask to have more soldiers? There are more and more of those strange men and they are really strong. Normally, I will not ask something like that; Kurth has surely other problem to deal with, but it is a necessary."

"I talk with him and you will probably have soldier quickly." Then, he paused and, after some seconds, he continued: "Do we know who this man is? Perhaps we can find something beginning by that."

"Unfortunately, we were not able to discover it."

Yuri grumbled. This man wasn't helping at all!

"What about taking him to Danghrest and…" Belius began.

She didn't need to continue, Yuri understood quickly. Torture.

"Father will not like it."

"He does not need to know."

"…We will see."

He could see Flynn opening his mouth to protest but Yuri did a little hand move, and the knight closed his mouth. They couldn't argue with the Duchess, especially because she was the main ally of the Royal Family. But Yuri couldn't accept her proposition too.

* * *

"Yuri?" Flynn began when they finally reached their room. "Will you really accept to torture this man!?"

Yuri sighed. Flynn didn't accept things like that, and the prince too. But what if it was needed? No…Even if it was difficult, he couldn't torture this man, right? But if it was the only way to have the truth? _Stop thinking about it, Yuri…_

"Of course not. I don't want to be killed by Father when he'll discover it."

Flynn wasn't convinced at all and Yuri raised his eyes. He would never stop hearing about that, he knew it.

* * *

"Do not tell me that you accepted her proposition!?"

He father was angry. Great. He left for one week and when he came back, he was scolded. Great, great, great.

"Of course not!" He replied, angry too. "If I did, do you think that I would have told you!?"

King Kurth looked at him with black eyes. What happened? Who was the stupid man or woman who did stupid things, making mad the king!? He was already mad when Yuri and Flynn came back hours ago.

"Next time, ask Rafael to go. He would do better than me." He shouted before leaving the office quickly.

He was all alone in the hall, Flynn was probably with the Commandant and the other knights. He decided to leave the castle and took a walk in the town. He walked for a while, trying to not think about everything, Repede, as always, behind him. Then, Repede decided to go in front of him and barked, as he wanted Yuri to follow him. And so he did. After five minutes, they arrived in a park and, whereas he approached the middle, he could hear a woman's voice:

"…And then, the courageous prince killed the dragon and freed the beautiful princess who was waiting for him. They finally lived happy and had a lot of children."

In the middle of the park, surrounded by children, Serah and Queen Nathalie herself, Estelle was telling a story. Smiling, Yuri came near of them slowly, while the children asked for another stories. Queen Nathalie smiled gently and Serah was asking along with the children.

"Such a child." He couldn't help but said, and Serah turned towards him.

"A least, I can appreciate everything, not like you." She answered, growling.

"Please, calm down." Nathalie said, while the children were leaving. "There are other ways to great us, Yuri."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Welcome back, Yuri." Estelle greeted, bowing.

"You met Father, right…?"

"Yeah…"

He sighed, and he could see his own mother doing it too.

"Some noblemen pissed him off. We left the castle as quickly as we could."

"I see, but he didn't need to scold me for something I didn't do."

"I'm sorry Yuri, but don't worry, it would be better tonight."

"Hmpf. Until then, we have to live outside, where the cold is going to kill us."

While they were talking, Estelle tilted her head, listening to them, as if she wondered what they were talking about. But soon, they talked about other things and she took part at the conversation. When, four o'clock of afternoon rang, they finally decided to come back at the castle, hoping that the king felt better. But unfortunately, it wasn't the case and they just decided to not approach him.

"Hey, Estelle, do you want to have dinner in my room? We can try to know each other better." He proposed, totally forgetting that her sister and mother were here, and not noticing that Rafael entered.

"Why not." She replied, smiling.

The wall between them was thin, now. They just needed to know each other better, and Yuri could totally trust her. Plus, it was better for them, he decided some days ago, as they must live together forever.

"Yu-Yuri!" Rafael exclaimed, blushing a little.

"Wow, Brother, you're quick."

"Yuri…I didn't know that you were so…Oh, that's true, you're an adult, near of your twenty-one…But you can't do _things like that_ before the wedding…" His mother continued, blushing too.

"What are you talking about again?" He asked, tilting but nobody answered.

"But if they can't restrain themselves…?"

"We need to say to the maids to tell me and nobody else if they saw something strange in Yuri's bed."

"Excuse me…?" Estelle tried, but as for Yuri, nobody replied.

Yuri sighed and told Estelle to follow him. He wasn't sure of what they were talking about – or rather he had an idea – and he didn't want to know.

* * *

When they finished the dinner, Yuri showed Estelle a place that he loved. For that, they had to go on one of the tower and then, Yuri couldn't help but smiled when Estelle exclaimed, coming near of the window: here, they could see all the light of the capital.

"It is so beautiful!" The princess said. "Thank you for showing me!"

She had a pleased smile on her lips, and the moon was brightening her, giving her a mysterious aura. It was strange, Yuri thought, it was the first time that he saw someone with such an aura under the moon.

"Glad that it pleased you."

The princess nodded again as the prince came near of her, looking by the window too.

"You come here often?"

"When I need to be alone or I feel bad."

She looked at him and, after a while, she asked:

"Are you still sad about your father?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

Silence surrounded them for a while, whereas they were looking at the lights of the town, until Estelle took Yuri's hand. He frowned, wondering what happened and then, she put something on it. It was a hairgrip, looking like a pink flower.

"When I feel sad, I looked at this." She said.

"What is it?"

"A memory from my mother."

"…Sorry."

She shook her head and said:

"Do not worry. I give it to you."

"What? No, I can't accept." He said, trying to give her back.

But Estelle smiled, which warm his heart, and, with a soft voice, she declared:

"In my country, it is a custom to give something really important to her fiancé."

Yuri frowned. She got him.

"You're stubborn."

"Like you, right?"

He smiled but answered nothing. She was right, they were both stubborn. They looked back to the town. The prince tightened up the hairgrip, making a promise to the moon in the sky.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _And here it is! The 7th chapter of Never Say Never! I hope you'll enjoy it :)_

**Tracy247**:_ I didn't expect either! I had an idea and, while writing it, I thought that include Entelexia could be a good idea, and I know what to do with that so...! As for the Mother's Memento...Wait and see, as we say! :)_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me._

_Oh, and it's almost January the first here, so...Happy New Year everyone! I hope that 2014 will be a good year :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The moon was full and enlightened their room. Looking by the window, King Kurth was thinking about everything that happened in the day. Some nobles weren't very happy about the future wedding between Estellise and Yuri. _"It is a shame that His Majesty the Prince had to be tie with such a girl!"_, or_ "How had she dare talking like that to us during the ball!?"_ or still "_What if it's only a way to get the power in Danghrest? We can not trust the Empire, not after all these years of war!". _It pissed him off, and even though he didn't want to admit it, the latter wasn't totally wrong, he already thought about it. But the princess seemed so naïve, so kind, that he wondered if it was really the case. In add, everybody in the family liked her; at least, his wife and his children, and even him. Even Yuri, who was reluctant about the wedding, didn't seem disliking her.

_"Next time, ask Rafael to go. He will do better than me". _The king sighed and closed his eyes. He arrived to make his son angry. He knew that Yuri wasn't confident about his skills as a prince or a king-to-be, and he managed to get him angry about that story in Nordopolica. Talking about Nordopolica, he had to seriously talk with Belius and to do something about the man they caught; but for now, he had to apologize to his son. Then, when the time would come - not before the wedding! - he would go to Nordopolica to talk with Belius and would let Yuri ruling the kingdom until his return. He could already hear the protests.

Something touched his arm but he didn't need to turn his face to see what it was. On the window, Nathalie's reflection could be seen, and he could see her worried look.

"Are you fine, darling? Is there any problem?" She asked with a soft voice.

He couldn't help but smile: she always knew when he wasn't feeling well. It was like that since the beginning, their first meet. He remembered it quite well; it was one year before Yuri's birth, and two years before his coronation and the beginning of the war. Sometimes, he regretted that time, when he was just the second prince of the kingdom, the one his own father never wanted.

"No, nothing."

"Kurth, I know when you're lying, so stop smiling like an idiot and tell me."

He raised his eyes while his wife was pouting. He loved when she pouted, because it meant that she didn't lose every things of what she had been once. No, it wasn't true. Nathalie would always be what she always was. What she was when he first met her.

"Nothing really important, really. I was thinking about Yuri. I made him angry."

"It wasn't your fault, and he knows it."

"Yuri isn't confident, he didn't need that."

He turned towards the queen who was raising her eyes before tell him:

"And so you were. He is like you, a little scold won't hurt him. He knows why you were angry and I'm sure that he already forgave you."

He frowned.

"You're not convinced, aren't you?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"Men, so stubborn."

This time, he laughed. He didn't know why but he felt better thanks to that. In front of him, his wife tilted her head, and he could see a little smile draw on her lips.

"You are as stubborn as me."

Her smile grew up and he put his hand on her cheek, fondling her.

"Don't worry, by tomorrow, everything will be fine."

"I hope so, I don't want to leave knowing that my husband and my son aren't fine."

"You are leaving?" He asked, shocked.

It was something new. Or perhaps she already told him and he forgot it?

"I told you some days ago. I'm going to see my parents, and I take Estellise with me."

"Oh yes, I remember now. Are you sure?"

"She'll know it soon or later. Oh, and when I said that my brother was coming, Rafael said that he would come too. 'To protect his future sister-in-law', or something like that."

Again, King Kurth laughed, soon followed by his wife. When he felt bad, he could always count on his family.

* * *

The sun was barely raised but Estelle was already awake, ready to leave. She just needed to put her hairgrip carefully between her hairs and everything would be okay. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror and came near of the window where she could see the few light of the sun.

She still remembered what Yuri showed her last night, always amazed by that. She didn't think that a town could be so beautiful at night. No wonder why her fiancé loved coming there. She thought about Yuri and then, something really important came back in her memories. Oh no, she totally forgot it!

She left her room quickly, trying to find the man. Finally, she found him in a hall, besides his father, talking with him. She stopped and waited for them to finish their talk; of what she could hear, it was about…Huh? Nordopolica? If she remembered well, she read in a book of the castle that it was a city where an important duchess leaved. Was there any problem with her?

When the two men finished talking, the king left his son alone and Estelle took this very moment to appear behind him.

"Yuri?"

The prince startled a little bit before turning towards her and smiling:

"Already awake?"

"Yes. It is because I…I totally forgot to tell you, yesterday, but since today, I am leaving."

The dark haired man frowned before asking:

"You're leaving? Going back to Zaphias?"

Was it disappointment that she heard? No, it must be her imagination.

"No, but your mother wanted me seeing your grandparents, so I leave with her."

"Oh…I didn't even know that she was leaving. I guess she forgot to tell me." Then, after shaking his head, he continued: "Well, then, I hope you won't be too…disappointed about what you'll see."

"Huh? What do you mean? It is just your grandparents and your uncle. I am sure that they are kind and that I will love them!"

Or so she hoped it.

"Oh, I didn't say that they weren't, and I'm sure that they'll love you no matter what. It's just…Wait. Did you just say my uncle?"

"He is going to go along with us. Why?"

For an unknown reason, Yuri was pale, as if he saw a ghost. The princess tilted her head, ready to ask him something but at this very moment, someone appeared. It was a knight, with brown hair that hid one of his brown eyes. He looked like a little bit younger than the Queen and the King.

"You were talking about me?"

"Huh?"

She saw Yuri palmed his face while the other man was grinning. Then, he came near of her, took her hand, kissed her and, said with a soft tone:

"So you're my new niece?"

His new niece? Did that mean that this man was Yuri's uncle, the queen's little brother?

"Uncle Raven…" Yuri's voice was threatening.

"What a beautiful young woman you got here my boy! Did the two of you already…?"

"_What!?_"

Estelle tilted her head and looked at his fiancé. Why was he so red? And why this man – Raven? – was so amused?

"Uncle Raven!"

This time, it was Rafael's voice. The young man appeared of nowhere and looked at his uncle with an angry look.

"Don't even dare approaching her!"

"Wow, don't bite me!"

"Don't worry Yuri, I'll protect her!"

"From what do you want protecting her? Me? I'm not a monster!"

"Yes, you are."

Rafael and Raven were arguing, and the princess of Zaphias looked at them, wondering what happened. She didn't understand and something told her that she would never. But in a way, it was amusing to see them arguing. Not that she enjoyed it when people were in bad terms, but there, she could see that they were in good terms. Even if Rafael seemed angry and Raven seemed outraged, she could see their little smile.

"I apologize for them. It's always like that." Yuri said, sighing.

Estelle shook her head and answering:

"It is okay. But I think I do not understand what is happening."

"Huh…Don't worry. It's just…Don't approach Raven. He likes beautiful women, and sometimes, he really has bad manners."

"Are you implying that I am a beautiful woman?" She asked.

She smiled when she saw the red on Yuri's cheeks growing.

"Err…Well, I can't say you're not. Even Serah is less…Hm, anyway. Don't come near of him if you can."

The princess chuckled a little bit before promising to try her best about that. Then, when they finally stopped arguing, Rafael turned back to them and said:

"Estelle, are you ready? We're going to be late."

"Yes, I am."

The young prince nodded and began to leave, until his uncle said:

"Estelle? What a beautiful name! As beautiful as her owner!"

"Okay, Uncle Raven, you come in front of me, _now_!"

The knight laughed before obeying his nephew who glanced desperately to his brother. Then, the two men left them all alone, and the hall became suddenly quiet.

"Well…Take care." Yuri declared while patting her.

The woman nodded and began to walk, whereas Yuri went to the other side. But then, she didn't know why, she called him back. He turned and, quickly, she kissed him on the cheek. She didn't know why she did it; it was something natural, something she couldn't prevent herself; and after blushing, she quickly left him.

* * *

Now she understood why Yuri hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed by what she would see. She wasn't disappointed, but for sure, she was _really _surprised. When Queen Nathalie told her that she was meeting her parents who lived far away, she thought that they went to a big town. But it wasn't the case. They were in a village in the country. Around them, there were peasants and children. Said children approached the Queen, laughing, while their parents were smiling happily. One of the women even hugged the queen, calling her "Nath'". Estelle looked at the scene with big eyes, Rafael by his side, while Raven was coming near of all the people who greeted him. Did that mean that Queen Nathalie and Sir Raven were…

"Hey, Nath', high five!" A man said, raising his hand.

Then, the queen raised her hand too and clapped his friendly. _Oh. Is it not what Yuri wanted to do with me by any chance?_

"Are you fine, Estelle?" Rafael asked.

She could hear worries in his voice, as if he was wondering what reaction she would have. Slowly, she nodded and answered:

"Yes. I am just…Quite surprised, to tell the truth."

"I understand." It was the only answer he gave. But then, after a second "high five" as the men said, the young prince continued: "I know it looks strange, but you don't have to be scared by them. They're old friends of Mother."

The princess shook her head and said:

"No, I am not afraid." She smiled to him and continued: "And now, I understand why you talk like that."

Rafael blushed a little bit but answered nothing. There was a long moment of silence, while the queen and her brother were still greeting the villagers and then, Estelle finally asked:

"Is it something normal in Danghrest for the king to wed a…peasant?"

"Not really." Rafael replied. "It's the first time that a king does something like that."

"I see…How do they meet?"

"Hm…If I remember well, twenty-two years ago, Father left the castle because he couldn't stand his father's politic. One day, he arrived in this village and met Mother, and a year later, Yuri was born."

"Oh, it is so cute…" She was amazed. Such a beautiful story! But still, something annoyed her: "But if as a prince, the king left the castle, how can he be the king now?"

"Huh…Well...He had two elder brothers and one elder sister, but as one died of illness and the other one died after the beginning of the war…"

"I see…"

She didn't know that King Kurth was the last brother. To tell the truth, she didn't know that he had brothers and sister. The Zaphias' princess looked back at the queen who was smiling, and she couldn't help but smile too. It was good to know that King Kurth met Queen Nathalie here. It meant that he lived with his people and so, he knew what they wanted.

Finally, Nathalie waved to them and they walked until a little house, near of a field. In front of the house, there were two people; a man and a woman; and Estellise understood that they were Yuri's grandparents. They were really old, she thought, but it didn't prevent them to smile to her when their daughter presented her. The old woman took her hands and said with a soft voice:

"So, you're Yuri's fiancée, huh? What a beautiful girl. Welcome in the family, dear."

"Thank you."

"Such a beautiful woman…It's a pity that it's Yuri who got her!" Raven exclaimed.

"Uncle Raven Rafael!" replied drily.

He looked like he was going to kill him.

"Oh, Rafael, what a handsome man you became." His grandmother said, and he blushed.

Queen Nathalie laughed and so Estelle and the grandfather too. Rafael pouted a little bit before threatening again Raven who made fun of him. But Estelle wasn't as happy as she showed it; when the old woman welcomed her, she understood the though reality: in twelve days, she was going to be a Danghrest's princess and Yuri's wife. And she felt nostalgic; she probably would never see Zaphias again and there was little chance that she'll see Rita again.

And it made her sad.


End file.
